Обновление 9
Внимание: статья переведена не полностью. И вы можете помочь с её переводом. Пункты, помеченные *, требуют более точного перевода. Что нового * Добавлено: A new character rig with support for advanced animation blending* * Добавлено: New walk and run forward/backward, strafe left/right, jump and reload animations* * Добавлено: Fully dynamic and physically-based weapon swaying/bobbing* * Добавлено: New spectator mode*: ** Works when joining as spectator in Multiplayer or in Playground mode* ** Toggle between camera modes on keys 1, 2, 3 (rebindable in settings)* ** Level camera: Cycle next/previous camera on LMB/RMB (left/right mouse button). CONTROL toggles autocycle/hold mode* ** Free camera: Use keys forward/backward/strafe left/strafe right to move and left/right mouse button to move up/down. MSW (Mouse Scroll Wheel) controls move speed. CONTROL toggles steady/fly mode* ** Follow camera: Click LMB/RMB to switch to next/previous player. MSW zooms in/out in thirdperson. CONTROL toggles viewing in third-person/first-person* * Добавлено: New map "Astrodome" to Playground. The map is to be used as a multi-purpose training arena that can be customized realtime to different tactical combat scenarios* * Добавлено: "Movie Mode" user setting that toggles all in-game UI off (except Chat window)* * Добавлено: Kill icon over head on dead marines* * Добавлено: ZPS icon to developers on names/scoreboard UI* Улучшения * Обновлено: To Unity 4.3* * Обновлено: All maps to distribute CPU/GPU load more evenly* * Обновлено: Terrain and vegetation on applicable maps (better performance)* * Обновлено: Slow helmet shader (50% better performance)* * Обновлено: All audio files/settings (150% better performance and smaller memory usage)* * Обновлено: "Pitch black" modes to actually be completely dark (bug fixed in Unity 4.3)* * Обновлено: Lens flares on weather crane so they fade in/out faster* * Обновлено: SMG 1p/3p firing sounds* * Обновлено: SMG reload and aim sounds* * Обновлено: Jump and land sounds* * Обновлено: Helmet sounds* * Обновлено: Lasers so they are less visible (1p/3p)* * Обновлено: SSAO to work better with fog* * Обновлено: The Suit System to muffle audio instantly when it is disabled* * Обновлено: DOF to work better with new marine in hip/aim as well as spectator camera* * Обновлено: Missing level geometry colliders on all maps* * Добавлено: Collision to trees and bigger vegetation* * Добавлено: More level cameras to all maps* * Добавлено: Wind to trees and vegetation* * Добавлено: Rain ambience sounds to crates* * Добавлено: "Confirmed kill" sound* * Добавлено: Level camera toggle sound* * Удалено: Audio occlusion effect when helmet down and Suit System is online* Исправления * Исправлено: "when moving, the aim shifts upward in first-person"* * Исправлено: "laser/flashlight doesn't consistently turn on/off when viewed from certain angles"* * Исправлено: "flares render through the weapon in first-person"* Замеченные неполадки * Footstep audio and FX does not work on terrain (known bug in Unity 4.3)* *Third-person jump animations does not work correctly yet* *The game will stop updating when switching out of fullscreen in Windows (known bug in Unity 4.3)* *View jittering may occur when jumping on lossy networks* *Audio may cut off partially/completely on weapon/helmet sounds* *Other players will seem to float above or interpenetrate while standing on a moving dynamic platforms (network smoothing will exaggerate this effect)* Навигация Категория:Обновления